


Revenge... ain’t going as planned

by zsomeone



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: M/M, Murder, Necrophilia, Skull Fucking, Wound Fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3509711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zsomeone/pseuds/zsomeone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fucking murdering Magnus because iscrib made me do it.  Also because I haven’t killed anyone in a while.  Charles/Magnus death porn, yeah.<br/>Warning: literally fucking murder, skullfucking and necrophelia</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge... ain’t going as planned

It was over.  
Charles loomed over the thing that had once been a guitarist, hands in fists. Dethklok had done heavy damage, but somehow he still breathed. There was a gaping hole in his abdomen that looked suspiciously like a guitar had been inserted, several times. Bloody drumstick protruded from the now both sightless eye sockets. There were multiple stab wounds, but oddly none had been lethal. Smashed teeth sprinkled the floor. And also, what appeared to be a microphone cord disappeared under the body in the general ass area.

Yes, the band had worked him over good, but somehow this evil bastard was still alive. Charles was pleased, this meant he got a turn too. The boys could be so stingy, keeping all the fun to themselves, never considering _his_ needs.  
Standing over this craptacular excuse for a human, Charles felt his dick chime in. It had an idea, a pretty good idea. But so many open, squishy places, where to start?

Quickly stripping off his clothes (no need to soil them), Charles knelt beside the fallen vile man. One leg wound looked inviting, he slipped two fingers into it, testing the depth. Ah yes, this would do nicely for starters. He positioned his dick and slipped it deep, savoring the pained moans this action dragged from the prone man. There was truly no greater soundtrack. But this would never kill him, this was just for _fun_.

Reaching up, Charles slid his hand into the abdominal wound, feeling the slick slide of bloody internal organs against his fist as he thrust in and out. This hole was too large and ragged for enjoyable fucking, but just the feel against his hand was practically orgasmic. _Too_ orgasmic, he had to stop. For now.  
Letting his cock slide out of the chosen leg wound and sampling a few more on his way up, Charles made his way to Magnus’ fucked up face. Which he planned on fucking.

Pickles had driven a pair of drumsticks into his eyes, but not too deep. It had been a torture move, not a kill one, taking what sight Nathan had spared all those years ago. Charles was proud of the vengeful little bastard, proud of all of them really. A quick death would have been far too merciful for this asshole, he deserved all their pain and more.  
But it wouldn’t do to leave him alive, there was always that outside chance he might recover. No, he must die.  
But Charles intended to enjoy it immensely.

Ripping out a drumstick (the eyeball came with it, awesome), Charles contemplated the gory hole. But why settle for one? He yanked out the other as well, savoring the wet pop it made, but plucked this orb from the slim wood. With a sadistic grin, he crammed it into Magnus’ open mouth. When the thing that used to be a man weakly tried to push it out with his tongue, Charles used his finger to push it into his throat. Fortunately (or not) for Magnus, one of Murderface’s slashes had opened his windpipe just enough that he could still suck in air.

Turning so he could still reach that _lovely_ abdominal wound, Charles shoved his dick into Magnus’ right eye socket as deeply as he could. Not being hung like a certain Swede, Charles couldn’t penetrate far enough to cause death, but he could cause a titillating variety of bodily jerks and twitches. Propped up on one hand, shoving the other back into the body wound, squeezing slick organs as he thrust into the brain.  
It was almost a shame to kill the man, conveniently hole-riddled almost-corpses didn’t just fall in his lap every day.

But the other eye socket, he mustn’t neglect it! That should trigger an new variety of twitches.  
Pulling back, Charles leaned a bit and shoved his dick deep into the other side in one hard thrust. The body thrashed delightfully! Tightening his grip on the various internal organs, Charles held on and enjoyed the ride.  
Magnus finally managed to cough up his eyeball, but Charles yanked his hand out and rammed it back in place. He was so close, and as much as he wanted to draw this out, that would be unprofessional. It was important to always be professional.

Ramming his hand back deep into Magnus’ body cavity, Charles grabbed and yanked. He pulled, fishing organs out and going back for more, timing his grabs with the thrust of his hips, ripping them free and tossing them aside.  
The gurgle from the bloody throat would was fading fast, it was nearly time. The twitching was lessening. Grabbing Magnus by his stupid dickbeard, Charles withdrew his cock and yanked the man’s head back. Life was fading fast.

Savoring the sting from the few broken teeth that remained, Charles thrust his dick down the throat, pushing the eyeball down until it wedged in the wound and lodged there. That was fine, he had enough room. Deprived of any oxygen, the body went into its death throes, twitching and flailing delightfully.  
Charles kept fucking away, trying to time it. He placed his free hand on the bony chest, feeling the faint flutter of the heart as it stuttered and slowed. Slower and slower...  
And then it was still.

Panting hard, Charles grabbed the head in both hands and fucked the ruined throat as hard as he possibly could, the body now completely still. The scattered organs, the pool of blood he was now kneeling in, the pliant dead flesh, still warm...  
Charles came down the dead throat, shuddering from the intense pleasure. Murder sex was always the best.  
 _Now_ it was over.


End file.
